


Rain

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Kissing in the Rain, Protective Bellamy, Rain, au but in the same universe, clarke being innocent, tumblr drabble response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loved the rain. Bellamy didn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For asecretmermaid on tumblr. In response to a drabble request. Hope you guys liked, I love to hear your responses!

After two years on Earth, Clarke would still never stop being amazed by rain.

Maybe it had something to do with being raised in a giant, metal, hull of a home– a dry, mechanical thing orbiting around a planet lush with life. She had grown up on stored air and synthetic floors, the only life stemming from the her art and the books she read. She would probably always be fascinated by the unadulterated natural beauty of Earth.

She loved the feel of dirt between her toes and the blow of a breeze ruffling her blonde waves off of her neck. She loved the warmth of the sun, the smell of the grass as it ripened and grew. But most of all she loved the rain and the pattering sound it made as it fell on the canopy of leaves above her. She relished in the rippling patterns it made as it poured onto the surface of the river, and the refreshing splashes of the drops on her skin. The rain was life brought back to the Earth from the sky, much like her people.

That day, Clarke was on a scouting trip, to make sure the crop and irrigation systems the camp had set up were still intact after the winter snows. However, it had finally warmed up enough that she could take off her jacket and walk around in a t-shirt, so she had leapt on the opportunity to get out of the camp.

She slung a rifle over her shoulder and nodded to Kane, a silent admonition to watch the camp until she returned. Normally she would designate that duty to Bellamy, but he hadn't been seen all morning, and Abby was treating the last victims on the winter flu, so Kane was her next best option. 'I'll be back soon.'

She made it two steps out the gate when she heard her name called. 'Clarke!'

Turning, she saw Bellamy jogging up to her, carrying a backpack and another rifle. 'What are you doing?' She asked, though she already knew the answer.

'Coming with you.' He answered easily. He sidestepped her and continued walking towards the farm grounds.

Clarke followed him with a roll of her eyes, but she didn't try to argue. 'Of course you are.'

It came as no surprise to her that Bellamy would follow her out. Bellamy always seemed to be her counterpart, the Brawn to her Brains, the Heart to her Head, and since she'd returned from her journey alone, he seemed to have taken that role more seriously, always seeming to shadow her, giving her enough space to lead on her own, but appearing within minutes if she needed help. It got annoying sometimes, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't… kind of sweet. In a very irritating, overprotective way of course.

They walked in silence for the ten minute walk to the irrigation fields, and once they'd reached it, the only comments were observations of slight damage to the straight rows. For the most part however, the fields were fine, which filled Clarke with a sense of relief.

They'd both been so preoccupied, neither of them had noticed the clouds that had appeared while they investigated. The sky had darkened significantly, grey and black clouds lurking above them. Bellamy gave them an apprehensive look. 'Hey, Princess. We'd better go,' He warned her, touching her arm slightly to get her attention. 'It looks like its about to storm.'

Clarke glanced up at the incoming storm. 'Alright.'

There was a flash of lightening and resounding crack of thunder, and suddenly it was pouring rain. Bellamy let out a startled yelp at the cold drops that unexpectedly landed on his skin.

He began to trot towards the forest, back towards the camp, but Clarke, letting out a delighted laugh, dropped her rifle and extended her arms and tilted back her head to welcome the downpour. When Bellamy realised she wasn't following him, he turned around. 'What are you doing?'

'Feel this, Bellamy!' Clarke shouted over the blast of thunder that rang out. 'Isn't it amazing?'

Bellamy walked back up to her slowly, his head cocked incredulously. 'We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?' Clarke's only response was to spin enthusiastically.

Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, but then Clarke closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue with a ridiculous grin on her face, and he snapped it shut. She looked so… carefree. Like the nineteen-year-old girl she was supposed to be. The minute she walked back into that camp, he knew she would become grave and serious and responsible and old. Who was he to take this brief reprieve from her?

Cautiously, he tilted his head back and mimicked her, sticking his tongue out. He grinned in surprise when he felt the rain drops land on it.

Clarke was now leaping and twirling around, completely drenched and growing increasingly covered in mud. Bellamy stomped his foot into a puddle and laughed when he felt the wave of water wash over his boots. This is was so childlike, so simple, and yet he was thoroughly enjoying it. When Clarke twirled by him, Bellamy grabbed her outstretched arm and spun her around. She whooped in delight.

The next few minutes found them dancing and splashing wildly, laughing like maniacs as the thunder and lightning flashed around them. Clarke felt free for the first time in months. She spun again, when her foot caught in the mud and she stumbled slightly, only for Bellamy to catch her before she fell. She giggled as he swung her upright to face him. They locked gazes.

Suddenly the rain seemed to fade and she became hyper-aware of the close proximity between them. His hands were around her, burning through the thin, soaked fabric of her shirt, and she could see every freckle silhouetted by the clear drops of water on his face. His shirt was plastered to his broad chest, curls dripping water into his warm brown eyes. She was struck by how utterly handsome he was.

Bellamy's eyes flickered down, towards her lips, and his hands tightened around her waist. 'We should probably get back to camp,' He spoke, voice low, making no movement to let her go.

'Yeah,' Clarke whispered. 'We should.'

They stood stock still in the middle of the deluge. _Do it. You know how you feel._ Bellamy inched forward, slowly closing the distance between them.

 _But everything will change._ Clarke's eyes fluttered shut.

_That's not always a bad thing._

'Bellamy.' Clarke said breathily, cursing herself in the back of her head for sounding so delicate but enjoying the feeling of his hand on the back of her neck too much to really care. He paused. 'Clarke?'

'Kiss me.' And without giving him a moment to respond, she fisted her hands in his hair and tugged his head down towards her. His response was immediate.

A long while later, Abby and Kane stared in befuddlement as the two of the camp's unquestioned leaders marched inside, dripping wet, with identical, satisfied grins on their faces.

Clarke loved the rain. Bellamy liked it just as much.


End file.
